Conventional toilet sealing rings for sealing the outlet channel of a floor mounted toilet to an upwardly facing drain are commonly made from slack wax. As well known, slack wax is a crude petroleum based wax obtained by chilling and solvent-filter pressing wax distillate. It is commercially available in a variety of different grades. The wax used to make conventional toilet sealing rings is normally formed from two to four of these grades, combined to achieve a wax blend exhibiting a desired combination of melting point, hardness and elasticity.
Because of refinements in refining technology, slack wax is becoming increasingly less available and hence more expensive. Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop alternatives to the slack wax blends currently used for making conventional toilet seat rings to reduce the amount of slack was required without sacrificing performance.